


Little Things

by borrowthemoonlight



Category: 9 to 5 the Musical - Parton/Resnick
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowthemoonlight/pseuds/borrowthemoonlight
Summary: By the end of the week, Judy has had to pop into Violet’s office to borrow a hole punch, a pair of scissors, another stapler and now a pencil.I mean seriously, who doesn’t have their own friggin pencil?Judy thinks to herself, utterly frustrated and confused.-it's just violet being a sneaky useless lesbian for 1000 words straight that's what this is





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> this fic has big dumb energy and i love it

“Good morning, Violet.” Judy says, after Violet welcomes her into her office.

“Morning Judy, what can I do for ya?” Violet asks, the brightest smile on her face.

“I was, um, wondering if I could borrow a stapler? Mine appears to be missing, I’m so sorry, I must’ve misplaced it.”

“Eh, don’t apologise, it’s no big deal.” Violet tells her, opening a drawer in her desk and taking out a stapler.

“Thank you.” Judy smiles, looking relieved. “I’ll see you at lunch? Maybe?”

“Yep!” She assures cheerily. “Keep up the good work.”

Judy nods, before swiftly going back to her desk.

-

The next day, Judy finds herself knocking on Violet’s office door once again.

“Judy!” Violet beams.

“Violet.” She lets out a nervous laugh. “I am so sorry, could I borrow some whiteout? I could’ve sworn I had some in my desk and I cannot for the life of me find it.”

“No problem, here you can take mine.” Violet says, gesturing to the whiteout sat on her own desk.

Judy pauses for a moment. “But. What if _you_ need it?”

Then Violet pauses, looking a little embarrassed. “I guess, I’ll just have to… Borrow it right back.”

“Oh.” Judy nods. “Okay. See you at lunch.”

Judy leaves Violet’s office.

Violet lets out an exasperated sigh, “Seriously, Violet, whaddya doing?”

-

Later that day, Violet decides it’s time to redeem herself. She makes her way over to Judy’s desk.

“Hey, Judes.” She says, casually.

“Hi, Violet, everything alright?” Judy asks, barely looking up from her desk.

“Yep, yep, yep. Everything is a-okay.” She says, desperately trying to think of something to say. She really should’ve thought this through.

“Oh, good.” Judy nods, getting on with her work. And Violet stays put.

“Violet, is there something you needed?” She asks, looking up at her.

“I… Just wanted to come over here and tell you how great you’ve been doing and… Keep on… Keeping it up.”

“Well…” Judy seems happily taken aback, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Is there anything you need that I can get for ya?”

“No, I’m alright. Thank you.”

“Right, okay, good, I’ll- see ya later.” Violet says, finger guns pointing, before she walks away, very, very quickly.

That was absolutely not a redemption. That was the opposite of a redemption.

-

By the end of the week, Judy has had to pop into Violet’s office to borrow a hole punch, a pair of scissors, another stapler and now a pencil.

_I mean seriously, who doesn’t have their own friggin pencil?_ Judy thinks to herself, utterly frustrated and confused.

“Violet, I- I don’t want to cause any problems, but. I think- I think someone is stealing all these things from me. I’m really not this ditsy and forgetful, I know I’m not. I know I had a pencil on my desk when I left yesterday, I _know_ I did.” Judy says, sounding upset.

Violet suddenly feels a wave of guilt wash over her. Judy’s been running in and out of her office like a headless chicken this past week, and for no real reason. Violet thought she had a point to all this. A plan. See Judy more often, and then, and then- she doesn’t know what.

She really just wanted to see Judy more often.

“Judy, it’s okay-“

“No, it’s not okay, I look like a total _idiot_ and I’m not a total idiot, I don’t think I’ve misplaced _anything_ this week, in fact, I know I haven’t!”

Violet sighs.

“Judy, it’s okay, I know.”

“What do you mean you know?”

_Oh no._ Is Violet really about to come clean?

No, no, she _can’t_ do that.

But she _has_ to do that, because Judy is so upset.

“I mean, it’s me.”

How _humiliating_.

“What’s you?”

“I’ve been taking your stuff from your desk.” She tells her, looking like she wants the ground to just open up and swallow her whole.

Judy looks totally confused, a crease between her brows. “But. Why would you do that?”

“Oh, God.” She sighs again. “I- This is. So embarrassing.”

Judy shakes her head slightly, brows raised, gesturing for Violet to elaborate.

“Okay. Confession time.”

“That wasn’t the confession?”

Violet lets out a painful laugh.

“Violet?”

All she can seem to do is let out a noise of frustration, as she tries to find the words.

“So, I sorta have this crush on you.”

The next few seconds feel like years.

Decades, even.

In fact, Violet’s not sure she’s ever felt this much anticipation in her life.

“So… You stole my stuff… Because you have a crush on me?”

“Well, when you say it like that it sounds like we’re in Kindergarten.”

“How else am I supposed to say it? That’s how _you_ said it!”

“Well… Yeah… I guess it’s true.”

“You have a crush on me?” Judy asks again, her face turning slightly pink.

“Alright, just keep saying it, the ground is due to swallow me up any second now.”

Judy laughs, and Violet’s face softens a little.

“I’m so sorry.” She tells her.

“Sorry for what? Having a _crush_ on me?” Violet winces, “Or taking my stuff?”

“Both?” She bites her lip, hoping for this to be over soon, hoping that Judy won’t hate her.

Judy smiles. “Well. I’d like my things back, please.”

“Done.” Violet nods.

“And a date, if you’re offering.”

Violet continues to nod, planning on giving Judy whatever she wants to make this right.

And then she actually processes what Judy has just said.

“Wait, _what_?”

Judy shrugs, looking hopeful.

“Are you serious?”

“I mean. Yeah.” She says, suddenly a little shy.

“O- okay.”

“Is it? Okay?”

“Of course, I just, I didn’t expect that you’d- that you’d like m- I mean, that you’d want to go on a date with me.”

Judy’s smile grows wider. “So, I’ll see you at lunch? We can set a date? For our _date_?”

Violet feels her cheeks getting warmer.

“Okay.”

Judy turns to leave, stopping just before she reaches the doorway, smirking, “So, just to clarify, you have a crush on me?”

“Alright, I’m gonna need you to leave, don’t you have work to be getting on with?”

Judy laughs, exiting Violet’s office, before popping her head back in a second later, “If you could just bring my things, y’know, that you stole, over to my desk as soon as possible, that’d be great.”

Violet tenses, feeling the embarrassment wash over her all over again.

“I’m on it.”

And Judy leaves, giggling to herself all the way back to her desk.


End file.
